Episode 601: Will Smith
Plot Summary Because of their guest star, Will Smith, the Muppet gang decides to have a sports party theme. Cold Opening *Guest Star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Will Smith's dressing room door and tells him '16 2nds 'til curtain', and Will Smith agrees and thanks him for it. Scooter notices the badminton table in the dressing room and he sees Dr. Strangepork and Animal playing badminton. *Opening Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet sounds just like a blow dryer *Opening Musical #: Floyd of the Electric Mayhem sings Werewolves of London. *Pigs in Space sketch- It's a video game arcade frenzy on the Swine Trek. *Swedish Chef sketch: The Swedish Chef prepares to make sports grill corn dogs, but they keep running around in his kitchen. *Veteranarian's Hospital-Fozzie is the patient. *At the Dance sketch-same as always *Muppet Labs sketch-Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate the incredible glowing potion, but when Beaker drinks it, his entire body begins glowing. *Rizzo, Gonzo, Walter, Scooter, Lew Zealand and the rest of the Muppet gang, sing Disco Inferno. *At the end of the show, Will tells everybody else that he's had such a wonderful time on the show and that they also had a real good game of basketball as well. *Statler: "Hey, Waldorf, what did the hockey stick say to the hockey puck?" *Waldorf: "I have no clue, what did it say to the hockey puck?" *Statler: "I'm gonna puck you out over the fence line!" *Statler and Waldorf: Uncontrollably Muppet character voice performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Bean, Statler, Beaker, the Newsman and Captain Link Hogthrob (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bunsen and Zoot (voices, taken over 1 character from the late, Jim Henson himself) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Wanda (voices, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) Transcript Episode 605: Will Smith transcript Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), the great Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Jane Henson (1934-2013), Faz Fazakas (1918-2013) and John Henson (1965-2014)......we'll never forget about all of them. Category:The Muppet Show season 6 episodes